Supergirl : The Inner Conflict
by JavCritic
Summary: Bane's empire is about to crumble as Supergirl ensues a personal vendetta on him to take down his whole operation till it is just him and her and he can finally get the justice he so rightfully deserves...but when an unexpected helper comes along it becomes much more unceartain if Supergirl can even survive her next drug bust, But can she find out this perilous fate in time?


Its Gotham city and two crooks are dealing high level drugs in a seedy alleyway, but just as they seal the deal they see a wave of wind come towards them and they realize supergirl is coming as then suddenly a thug feels a tap from behind him as he anxiously turns around and to his surprise its Supergirl standing there with a smug look and her hands on her hips, they both try to run in fear but she catches up and grabs them both up by their collars asking :

"Where are you getting these drugs from?"

"W-We can't tell you!" they both fearfully reply

"Wrong answer" she replies as she knocks both of their heads together dazing them

"I'll ask again, Who is your supplier?" She asks again just as sternly

"OK! it's bane!" One of them blurts out

"Good, now that wasn't so hard now was it?"

Both the men both look horrified for what bane will do now they've told her.

"Tell bane I'm coming for him and his whole drug empire too" She says as she flies up leaving the distraught thugs free for now.

Bane hears of the news and is completely furious, shouting to both the men

"That's strike one for you two, strike two and you'll pray to god that she gets to you before I do, got that!"

"Yes boss" they simultaneously still holding their heads in agony.

Supergirl is at her home as she senses another drug deal going down and quickly gets up, puts on her costume in a flash and flies out of her window, she arrives just as quick as before and again the crooks are dumbfounded, they are also the ones from before making them even more nervous because of what bane has threatened to do to them.

"Before I knock both you're lights out did you happen to give my message to bane?" She asks smugly.

"Yeah, and now he's gonna kill us for this happening again" They whine.

"Well you wont have to worry about that cause' you've served your purpose"

"You mean you're gonna let us go" They say with relief

"No!, I just cant morally take you back to bane knowing what he's gonna do to you, so you're going to prison, but if he happens to get people inside then that's not my problem" She says sarcastically

The crooks don't know whether to look happy or angry still as she then picks them up, evaporates the drugs and sweeps them off their feet to the nearest police station.

Bane gets the news that more of his drugs have been wasted and he isn't given the pleasure of killing those two idiots and it seems Supergirl will not stop till his empire has been completely destroyed, he puts his head in his hands before announcing to everyone :

"Supergirl is not gonna stop till I show my face so I'm going along to each drug deal till our paths finally cross and I can take care of this Supergirl business once and for all"

So with that at the next drug deal bane does what he said and waits watching attentively a block away, then soon enough Supergirl swoops down and beats up both his men and as she Is about to fly off with them bane shouts to her "Supergirl!, if you want to destroy another load of my drugs and denounce another two of my employees you're gonna have to go through me first"

Supergirl laughs at his Bravery as they face off and bane throws the first punch but is forcefully pushed back into a nearby wall, she smirks before taunting "Is that all you've got!"

Bane struggles to get up and contemplates giving up but his pride wont let him as he runs for her barging into her stomach but falling to the floor as she still stands untouched and his shoulder is dislocated, he gets up one more time with all of his strength, his men watching in awe as their burly boss is emasculated and beaten without a blink of an eye from his female assailant, he then picks up a nearby pipe and smashes it against her neck but the pipe bends as he again is sent flying into the wall and this time is not able to get up from it.

Supergirl zaps next to him remarking "I could arrest you but if your men out her wont break you out then your people on the inside will, and all that time your men will be carrying on the 'business' for you anyway, so instead I'm gonna destroy your empire one drug deal at a time till there's no one left but you and me, then you can finally get the justice you deserve" she destroys the drugs as planned and swoops his men from their feet leaving bane to pass out from the shock and the pain.

Bane is back at his hideout and his pride is now completely dented as he takes it out on any thing or one he sees to build up a sense of power and masculinity again knowing that all his men are laughing about it secretly, and then just as she said one by one his empire starts to collapse while he sinks deeper and deeper into his own self loathing and is forced to just sit and watch it happen. then as he feels he is at rock bottom his door opens and bane looks up in awe to see an enchanting and hypnotically beautiful woman enter the room before he can finally ask "Who are you?"

"I am Seductress, and I hold the key to your wildest dreams" She replies

"And what's that?" He eagerly asks.

"Power, I can give you complete power over Supergirl and in-turn complete power over every other criminal in this City, making you the city's most powerful Crime Lord" She says as Bane imagines what it would be like to have that power with complete wonder in his eyes.

"But wait, Why are you helping me if you can get rid of her on your own?" Bane asks doubtfully.

"Because I know that after she defeats you it wont long till she comes for me and every other criminal in this city, so I thought we might as well team up now while we can and stop the problem before it's too late"

"I'll do anything" He begs

"Just help me get close to her, then everything else will fall into place" Seductress says strategically.

Meanwhile when Supergirl is relaxed at home, she feels accomplished as Banes empire is almost completely destroyed (to her knowledge) and everything is falling into place, she talks with a friend on the phone, her friend mentions wanting to see her "Bad side" after all these years and take her out to meet someone, Supergirl blushes at the thought, Dismissing her offers Trying to change the subject as her friend asks if she's even had sex before, Supergirl says she has lost her virginity but has regretted it ever since, calling sex "a vile and pointless act", her friend also eludes to the fact that she doesn't even like swearing or saying dirty words as Supergirl finishes the conversation with "I'm fine with being this way, sex is degrading and I feel empowered by not doing it, So don't expect me to be doing what you do any time soon" Supergirl says jokingly as she then gets a sense that another drug deal is going down and suits up before flying out her window to her destination.

She drops down and banes men immediately run into the nearby building as she follows but because its such an enclosed space, she cannot zap towards them and has to run at a normal speed, and as she reaches the top she notices the two men are gone and bane is ahead looking surprisingly accomplished and empowered.

"What are you looking so confident about? I'm surprised you even came back her after that embarrassing defeat, wanna try it again?" She says tauntingly

"Laugh it up while you can Supergirl" Bane says still stone faced as Supergirl starts to feel faint as she sees a green mist appear in front of her.

"W-What's happening? what is that mist?" She asks as fear starts to take over her usual calm and cool in every situation.

And as her disorientation increases she sees two arms wrap around her as she squirms in distress, and just by her touch she feels weaker by the second as she tries even harder to break the hold but is still unable.

"Why can't I overpower you? Who are you?" She asks frightfully

"I'm you're worst nightmare" Seductress says villainously

"What's that?" She asks anxiously

"Temptation, the temptation you've denied your inner Nymphomaniac for so long and now she's got a lot of making up to do" She says seductively as Supergirl gasps in shock at her words as the Seductress starts to rub her pussy slowly and sensuously through her costume, Supergirl squirms at rthe touch but cannot get loose of her grip trying as hard as she can which only makes the rubbing more insensate, holding in her orgasms as much as she can, she finally starts to feel another one coming on that she cannot stop as Seductress starts to pinch her nipples and twist them.

"No, this can't be happening!" She cries

She lets out a deafening scream with her first orgasm, as this now opens the door for Seductress to consume her even more, as her fingers dissolve the crotch on Supergirl's Costume and she pushes deep inside her tight, almost virgin-like pussy, making her gasp again as she is seduced by every touch, Supergirl starts to feel it working as the violation turns more to seduction and she is more open to her movements now reacting back towards them as her looks turn from fear into lust as the last remainder of the old Supergirl cries out finally "I shouldn't be enjoying this, this shouldn't be happening!, I'm losing myslef!"

The Seductress then speeds up slightly giving Supergirl another big orgasm as she squirts all over Seductresses fingers as she then grabs passionately onto Seductresses breasts and starts to affectionately kiss her before demanding in her hypnotized drone for her to "Fuck me harder, my pussy can take it" Seductress recognizes that Supergirl's transformation is now almost complete by this as she puts one of Supergirl's legs up on the table and ferociously starts finger-fucking her, making her squeal and wince in pure ecstasy as she squirts even more cum everywhere, and then as the last and most powerful orgasm jolts through her sweating, petite body, she falls to the floor, cum seeping out of her pussy as she insistently starts to rub it like a fiend and a dumbfounded Bane is speechless as the Seductress walks up to him, pulls out his cock and lead's him over to Supergirl by it who immediately fills her mouth with it, sucking on it ferociously like her life depended on it, bobbing up and down frantically and licking up every bit of cum he has to offer lovingly.

Then once Bane is satisfied he grabs Supergirl by her sides effortlessly picking up her now featherweight body and then slipping it on his cock, asserting his dominance and power over her as he manhandles Supergirl for every use she has to offer him as he then holds her up by her thighs and starts to barbarically fuck her pussy at a breakneck speed, she takes it all tirelessly just moaning for more, he then slides everything off the table and lies down on it still inside her as he puts her in reverse cowgirl and they ferociously resume fucking, now rubbing her pussy rapidly as it squirts all over his cock and she screams louder than she ever has before, blurting every swear word she can under the sun as they stop and she turns around to face him, passionately looking into his eyes as she rhythmically yet still harshly pounds her pussy onto his member making him moan in pleasure as she passionately holds his head against hers and she starts intensely kissing and licking his neck ; a man who she a couple minutes ago despised.

And as he picks her back up and the softer approach goes back to his usual rough one,its not long before he explodes an abundant load of cum inside her now well-worn out pussy and they both let out their loudest moans and screams of delight as they finally start to slow down, still gasping for air as their sweat-dripped bodies lie on top of each other in exhaustion and new found affection.

And then as Supergirl finally gets the strength to slip off his body and get up off him, and suddenly Seductress slides back on, shocking bane as a gush of green dust consumes him,

"What are you doing, seductress?" He asks nervously

"You didn't really I would let you just become the most powerful Criminal in Gotham, did you? Now that Supergirl was out the way you would've built your empire bigger than its ever been before making you stronger than me and every other criminal in the city, Did you think I was gonna sit by and let that happen? Remember what I said about stopping the problem early? well that's what I'm doing"

"No, don't do this, I-I'll make sure I don't overstep you!" He begs fearfully

"Of course you're gonna say that now, and either way the transformation cannot be stopped now even if I wanted to"

Bane like Supergirl starts slowly get consumed by Seductresses overbearing sensuality as she provocatively rubs his body and his fear slowly deteriorates into disobedience as she fucks him slowly and sensuously, letting his partner take control of the speed they go without naturally ravaging her like every other time before, that old Bane had now completely vanished, looking up at her goddess-like body in pure euphoria and delight, finally tapping into that soft side he always had deep inside of him, appreciating every moment as he starts to happily fuck her back just as slowly to savor the moment and when he finally cums, it is slow and he relishes it, the intensity and ferocity of every other time was now replaced by ecstasy and elation, making the orgasm twice as intense, "That's a good boy" Seductress says softly in his ear as she gets up off of him and finally leaves as they both now dutifully follow, her two new fuck puppets standing obediently by either side, the worlds strongest Superheroine and Gotham's strongest criminal were now at her disposal and her reign over Gotham city was finally about to begin.

 **The End**

My blog where you can find all my other stories/reviews :-) :


End file.
